


from Love to Deuce and back again

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Tennis, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rating May Change, Rivalry, Sports, Tennis Player AU, They’re all tennis players, but you don’t need to understand tennis to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Hisoka is back, returning to his pro tennis career after a year and a half of being banned from tournaments. He comes back expecting the same old tour and the same old players. He gets a lot more than he bargained for when his estranged fiancé Illumi Zoldyck turns up to play, too.The Zoldyck family are falling apart. Gon Freecs is trying to persuade everyone that a doubles career with his boyfriend Killua is right for him. Kurapika is wondering when the hell Hisoka became his best friend. Leorio is just here for the prize money.Can Illumi escape his family for good? And who the hell is going to win this tournament, anyway?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	from Love to Deuce and back again

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so grateful for you for clicking on this madness of a fanfiction! I apologise for the terrible awful title, too many puns to resist. I’ll be honest with you, this is very much a personal passion project and I’m not expecting anyone else to enjoy it much. Even so, feedback is so so appreciated! It gives me a reason to write.
> 
> Updates will be intermittent because I’m at university but I hope you’ll enjoy! Let’s start the match!

Hisoka shoulders his racket bag as he strides into the foyer of the club association building. There are reporters everywhere, some shoving microphones in his face and some eagerly snapping up gossip from the few ball-kids who’ve been allowed to hang around. It’s the usual pre tournament atmosphere, and Hisoka has to admit quietly to himself that he’s missed it. 18 months kicked off the tour circuit, banned from every reputable club under the association’s influence - well, it hadn’t been his finest hour. The main thing is that he is very much back where he belongs.

He reaches the relative quiet of the players lounge and finds it empty but for a single occupant. Kurapika is sitting cross legged on a white couch, studying what appears to be the list of players. Hisoka beams, drops his rackets carelessly on the floor, and joins his old friend on the couch. Kurapika predicts his movements and idly slaps Hisoka’s neck before he can even lean in to kiss the younger man’s cheek in greeting. Well, Kurapika never did enjoy affection much, but it didn’t stop Hisoka from trying.

“I’m surprised they let scum like you back in after what you did.” Kurapika says, without lifting his eyes. Hisoka huffs and rolls over until he can effectively lay his head in Kurapika’s lap. The other player allows it, lifting the player’s list higher out of the range of Hisoka’s wandering eyes.

“I only pulled the umpire out of his chair. I’m really not sure what all the fuss is about - he recovered quite well after the operation. I sent flowers as an apology.” Hisoka pouts his way through his speech. Kurapika rolls his eyes, allowing him a brief glimpse of long lashes, and contact lenses.

“You need to stop being so dramatic. Even if he awards the point wrongly, you never go for the umpire. You can get away with aiming at the line judges, they only give you a slap on the wrist and a fine. 18 months off from your career is a harsh punishment and you’re not getting any younger...” Kurapika tosses the list to the floor as he speaks, but Hisoka catches it before it lands.

“Hmm, I’ve seen you aim a kick many a time. But then again you’re the association’s golden boy. On the awarding committee and everything! You’ll never be kicked off the tour, that’s for sure. They know they can’t run it without you.” He scans the list with swift eyes - and then as Kurapika had before, lets it drop to the floor. “Dear me. For all your power around here you still can’t get Lucilfer out of retirement. I confess I’m rather disappointed. I thought he might turn up, knowing that both you and I are here.”

“He’s retired.” Kurapika returns crisply. He hikes his knee so that Hisoka has to move from his lap. “And he certainly won’t turn up for me. I might be on the committee but I’m less than a rat in his eyes. Anyway, I would have thought you’d be more interested in Illumi Zoldyck than Chrollo Lucilfer.”

Hisoka sits up and raises an eyebrow. “And why would that be, my dear little Pika?” He watches as Kurapika sweeps to his feet and picks up the list, waving it in Hisoka’s face.

“I know you’re mostly illiterate but I would have thought you could read your own boyfriend’s name. He’s playing this year, instead of coaching. According to Killua there’s been some kind of strain in the family and Illumi has been... dismissed. So he’s back to playing to earn some money.”

Hisoka gapes at him. “Firstly, he is not my boyfriend and hasn’t been for a long time, as you well know. And secondly - what on earth made him leave the family? He would never. He couldn’t.”

Kurapika shrugs and laces up his practise shoes. “No idea. Ask Killua. Or better yet, don’t. Talk to Illumi, if you can make him open his mouth. And for god’s sake, stay away from Gon this year. You have no reason to be around him now he and Killua have decided to focus on doubles. Last time was bad enough and now he’s a senior player he’ll probably want to play you again, singles or doubles. He’s got a stubborn streak a mile wide and if you get under his skin I wouldn’t put anything past him.”

Hisoka pouts and aims a kick at his racket bag. “You mean to tell me that my ex boyfriend is playing, you expect me to talk to him, and you WON’T let me take my frustrations out on Gon? That’s what I call cruel.”

“That’s what I call normal.” Kurapika mutters. “Not that you’d know the meaning of the word. I’m going to practice with Leorio.”

He strides purposefully towards the exit, and Hisoka barely has the time to call “don’t fuck on the court this time!” before the door slams in answer.

He throws himself back onto the couch with a low groan. Illumi Zoldyck, separated from his family and back playing on the tour. How long had it been since he quit? Five years? Illu had only been 21 when his parents had forced him away from his blossoming career. He’d been pressed into the role of training his younger, more talented little brother. And he hadn’t complained once, even though he’d been dreaming of following in his father’s footsteps - to be world number 1 - since the day he’d first handled a racket.

Hisoka rolls over and stares at the ceiling. The end of Illumi’s pro tennis career had also been the end of their relationship. Illumi’s parents had not approved of them dating, and had only allowed it while Hisoka held his world number 1 title. He’d had it for two years, before he’d lost it to Chrollo Lucilfer. And then Illumi had lost his career, and Hisoka had lost Illumi.

He rubs his eyes, thankful that he hasn’t applied his trademark makeup. He should go to the player’s bar and socialise, annoy Kastro, tease Gon - but all he wants to do is stare at the ceiling and think of Illumi.

“You shouldn’t leave your racket bag there. Someone might tread on it.” A voice, timeless and familiar says to his left. He hears his bag being lifted and then tossed - it lands on his chest and he lets out an “oof” before opening his eyes.

“Illumi Zoldyck, that is no way to greet an old friend.”

Illumi shrugs and drops into the nearest chair. He looks travel worn and tired, but as always he’s an the peak of physical fitness. What he lacks in terms of strength, he gains in pure grace and vitality. Hisoka is endlessly jealous of his streamlined body and his speed on the court. His retirement really had been a tragedy.

“We weren’t exactly friends, if I remember correctly.” Illumi crosses his ankles and gives Hisoka a cool look. “Technically speaking, we’re still engaged. I never did give you back the ring.”

Hisoka lets the words wash over him and studies Illumi’s expression. Those words have been perfectly curated to hurt and scratch at old wounds. Illumi is trying to attack him with a verbal backhand, and Hisoka is rather touched by the idea. He’s trying to establish some kind of hatred, some kind of reason for Hisoka to stay away. It’s very sweet, and it’s very Illumi. He always was full of those kinds of tricks and fronts, necessary for survival in the Zoldyck family. Hisoka has seen the same thing in Killua’s frequent and exaggerated arguments with Gon.

Hisoka leans forward and props his chin on his hands. “Well then, why don’t you tell your fiancé what’s brought you here. Or should I go and find Killua instead?” There’s a charge of energy in the air between that somehow hasn’t dissipated in the last five years. Hisoka has to repress a shiver as Illumi’s lip curls.

“Stay away from my brother.” What would be a growl from anyone else’s lips is a curl of silk, a hiss from Illumi. “If you wanted to know anything about me or my life, you should have held onto your world title a little longer, instead of losing it to a low life cheat like Chrollo Lucilfer.”

And oh, that does sting a little. Hisoka wonders what Illumi would do if he surged forward now and broke his racket arm. It’s not a fight he’s ready for - for a start he wants to see Illumi play at least once more without fractures. He blinks coolly and assesses the hurt that he feels building inside. Yes, it stings to think about his defeat to Lucilfer and everything that he lost. Evidently Illumi knows that because he seems satisfied with the impact his words have made.

“I lost my title but I didn’t lose my freedom.” Hisoka murmurs thoughtfully. “At least I have never been a slave to a family who would notice my absence only for the financial cost.” 

Illumi’s face freezes into a mask of pure pain. “Well, you’re right. But you said I would never leave them, and you were wrong about that. I would never have left them for you, of course - you weren’t worth the hassle. But I left them for Killua.” He stands up in a fluid motion and Hisoka watches the strain of his shorts against his thighs. He’s so beautiful, he wants to scream. Illumi fixes him with a glance that’s pure disgust for only a moment. It melts into something like longing before Illumi can cleanly regain control over his emotions. “Stay away from me and my brother, Morow.”

Hisoka stares longingly at the space where Illumi was standing for almost a minute after he’s slammed his way out of the room. He only stops staring because he’s startled out of his reverie.

“Well that escalated quickly. And before you ask, I wasn’t eavesdropping. I forgot my water bottle and I didn’t want to announce myself and disrupt the tension.” Kurapika leans deliberately over Hisoka to pluck his bottle from the table. His nose wrinkles up in disgust. “Please tell me that’s not a boner.”

Hisoka can only sigh deeply. “How can you expect me to control myself when Illumi Zoldyck just tore into me like a pack of wild dogs? He’s even more beautiful than he was at 20. And that’s saying something because he was gorgeous back then.”

“And did he always insult your career and bring up your biggest failure as a way to score conversational points?” Kurapika perches on the arm of the chair. Practice with Leorio seems to have been replaced with the more interesting subject of Hisoka’s love-life.

“Oh, he was worse. I think he’s mellowed with age, you know. And he’s only saying all those things to warn me off because he wants to protect me... I don’t know, Pika. Something serious is happening in that family. You should keep an eye on Killua.”

“It must be serious if you think it’s serious. I don’t think I’ve seen you like this except on the court.” Kurapika takes a sip from his bottle. “You’re sure he wasn’t just being rude for the sake of it?”

Hisoka grins. It’s the kind of grin he usually saves for the opening match of a tournament. It means excitement and fight and adrenaline. “He would have ignored me if he’d truly wanted to insult me. No, that was a warning.” He pushes himself up from the chair in a motion that sends the furniture skidding backwards across the polished floor. “I’m going to find out exactly what Illumi thinks he needs to protect me from, and I’m going to make sure he plays me during this tournament whether he likes it or not.”

“Be careful Hisoka. You don’t know what might be going on behind the scenes. The Zoldycks have some impressive connections with the association. You only just got back on the tour and you need to tread lightly.”

Hisoka picks up his racket bag and slings it across his back, bending to drop a kiss to the top of Kurapika’s head. It seems odd that they’ve learned to care for each other in some detached way, although Hisoka knows well enough that Kurapika would go all out to destroy his career in a heartbeat if it was necessary. It doesn’t matter - Hisoka has always been shy, and has rarely had friends. It’s the nature of the game.

“I’m a big boy, as you know. Don’t worry your pretty little head about me.” He hears Kurapika mutter something derogatory about him being not as big as all that, before he leaves the room entirely and heads for the player’s accommodation. He intends to change his clothes and then to track down Illumi but he’s forced to stop short in the corridor that leads to his room. The committee are clearly still holding a grudge because he’s been given a small room alongside the more inexperienced players - Gon and Killua included.

And Gon is sitting on the carpeted floor outside Hisoka’s room, bouncing a ball idly against the opposite wall. There’s noise coming from the next room, raised voices and the thump of stomping feet. Hisoka cocks his head to the side and strains to hear. Illumi and Killua are the owners of the voices, he’s pretty sure. He glances down at Gon and raises an eyebrow. The kid isn’t as tall as most of his peers, including Killua. Lack of height can be a disadvantage in the game and it isn’t something Hisoka has ever had to worry about personally. Besides, he tends not to make judgements on height - Kurapika is considered to be short and he’s one of the superior players on the tour. And Ging Freecs, Gon’s father, was certainly on the petite side. He’d been the best grass court player in the world until his disappearance.

“Hello Gon.” He says idly, pulling his keycard from his pocket. “Trouble in paradise?”

Gon hops to his feet and shoves his tennis ball into his own pocket. He grins up at Hisoka like a child. He may be a senior competitor now but Hisoka doesn’t see much difference from the 12 year old who asked him for a friendly match five years ago. Whatever the case, he’s a once in a generation talent and Hisoka wishes bitterly that he’d hadn’t chosen to focus on doubles. Apparently that’s a universal view - Hisoka suspects that the Freecs/Zoldyck doubles partnership may be at the root of Illumi’s expulsion from the family fold. But until his suspicions are confirmed he decides to stay quiet on the subject.

“Hey Hisoka! I heard they let you come back, that’s awesome! Watching the tour isn’t the same without you.” Gon says genuinely. Somehow he has a kind word for everyone. Hisoka waves him into his room and Gon skips inside to sit on the end of the double bed. “Thanks for letting me in. Illumi turned up to our room looking completely pissed off! Killua kicked me out so they could argue in peace.”

Hisoka doesn’t comment on the fact that Gon and Killua are apparently sharing a room and by extension a bed. Everyone’s suspected that particular turn of events for a while now.

“I bumped into Illumi in the lounge so I’m afraid I might be the cause of his bad temper.” Hisoka smiles apologetically and slips off his white polo shirt, changing into his pink bungee gum tank top. They’ve been sponsoring him for his entire career and he never misses a chance to promote the brand. “How’s your training going? I was pleased to hear that you are choosing to follow the doubles path. You and Killua are a fascinating partnership.” It’s a bit of a lie but Gon doesn’t need to know that. In fact he lights up in response to Hisoka’s words.

“I’m glad you think so! All we seem to get is criticism. Well, not from the fans. But from Killua’s family, the association, even Kurapika didn’t seem to think it was a good idea. But we know what we want and we’re old enough to choose our path!” Gon’s eyes set in a stubborn line, not unlike his on-court demeanour. Hisoka sits in the armchair opposite the bed and crosses his legs.

“I get the impression that the Zoldyck clan do not approve. Kurapika mentioned a breach.” He says carefully. Gon is open enough to willingly share information but the last thing Hisoka wants to seem is curious. But if Gon suspects any type of ulterior motive (how could he when there is none?), he doesn’t let on.

“They blame Illumi for letting Killua play with me in the first place. Apparently he encouraged our partnership,” Hisoka shares a soft laugh with Gon, knowing that this is very far from the truth and that Illumi did all he could to keep the two apart during training. “So he’s been cut off financially and essentially told that the Zoldycks and their associates will do everything they can to sabotage any renewal of his career. He’s come back to play but he’s on edge, wondering what his family are going to do.”

“How about Killua? Is he also persona non grata?” Hisoka asks, resting his chin on his palm. Gon shakes his head and sighs.

“They’re convinced Killua will come back to them eventually. They think he’s the most talented Zoldyck in five generations and they’re not going to risk hurting his potential. I’m just relieved he’s not in any danger... I know Illumi is worried though. He doesn’t trust his parents, he thinks they might target Killua or anyone he’s close to to get at him. You know what Zoldycks are like when it comes to an enemy. That’s all they see Illumi as, now.”

Hisoka closes his eyes and absorbs the information. Everything slots into place in his head. Illumi’s attitude to reads oh so differently. The longing and the protection that Hisoka found under the surface of his words were really there after all.

“A difficult situation for everyone involved.” He says diplomatically. Gon nods, earnest as ever. There’s a brief silence until they both hear a loud slamming in the corridor past the slightly open door. Gon hops to his feet and shoots Hisoka a wide, wry grin. 

“Guess I’d better go and see if there’s any mess to clean up after the row. Me and Kiki will be on the courts later if you fancy rallying! Don’t worry about Illumi, he can look after himself. I’m sure he knows that you care.”

Before Hisoka can react to the information Gon has just loaded him with - from ‘Kiki’ to ‘you care’ - the younger man has darted from the room and away to his own. Hisoka sits in silence and picks idly at the hem of his bungee gum shirt, wondering when on earth Gon Freecs managed to get smart. After minutes of dwelling on the matter he decides abruptly Illumi Zoldyck will have his help with his situation, whether he wants it or not.

He spends the rest of the afternoon unpacking his few possessions, dosing up on a protein shake from the cafeteria, and moving through a series of yoga positions in the gym. A few other players watch him and he tries to enjoy the attention. They’re all young, most of them barely out of the junior ranks. Most of them would probably give their racket arm for a night with Hisoka but somehow he doesn’t feel like that kind of thing. Tournaments used to be fun, when he was one of the bright young things being contentedly seduced by the more experienced players. And of course there had been Illumi. Tournaments had always been fun with him. It was almost the only chance they had to play together and to share a personal space. Even now Hisoka can smell Illumi’s citrusy shampooed hair spread out on the pillow...

He drops from the position he’s holding and rolls his shoulders back. He’s 28 years old and he hasn’t held a world title since he was 23. He’s wasted years fooling with the association, getting banned from the tour. How long does he have left as a player at this level?

He stalks away from the gym and changes into the casual evening wear he brought for benefit of the press. It’s a well known fact that the association bars don’t serve real alcohol to their players but they make a damn good virgin cocktail. When Hisoka arrives at the bar it’s half full already. Kurapika and Leorio are snuggled up in a corner booth. Gon and Killua are nowhere to be seen, but Kastro is nursing a drink at the bar. He looks miserable, almost certainly because Hisoka is refusing to look at him or even give him a moment of attention. Kastro is cute, sure, but he’s a terribly sloppy player and he thinks he’s on Hisoka’s level. It’s pathetic really - Hisoka intends to put him out of his misery during this tournament. Needless to say he won’t being letting Kastro fuck him again either. He’s as bad in bed as he is on the court.

Hisoka’s eyes have been drawn elsewhere anyway, because Illumi is here. He’s got a glass of water close to his hand and he’s staring hard at the screen of his phone. His little table in the corner has a spare chair, which Hisoka decides to take as an invitation. Illumi doesn’t look up from his phone at all.

“I thought I made it plain that you were to stay away from me and my brother.” He says calmly. He looks tired, pale skin tinted a little grey under his wide eyes. Hisoka reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Illumi’s ear. Instead of flinching away he leans into the brief contact like it’s the first friendly touch he’s had in years. 

“I don’t take orders very well.” Hisoka plucks Illumi’s phone from his hands. It’s a testament to his exhaustion that he barely reacts at all. He looks defeated and he hasn’t even had a match yet. “You need to get some sleep, Mimi. You’re in no condition to play like this.”

Illumi looks Hisoka is the face, weary and almost tearful. “Don’t call me that Hisoka. You’re welcome to be cruel to me in any way you please. God knows I can’t stop you or anyone else from sabotaging me. God knows I deserve it. Just... don’t bastardise the only good thing I’ve ever had.”

Hisoka plucks one of Illumi’s slim hands from the tabletop. His skin has the callouses of a seasoned player and there’s a fresh blister from what Hisoka judges to be an intense training session. It seems that Illumi has been doing very little but playing, travelling and fighting with his family. 

“I’m not here for you father or for anyone else who might want to hurt you. Do you really think they could buy me?” Hisoka’s hands are bigger than Illumi’s by several inches. “You need some sleep and a hot meal. You’ll see things differently in the morning. They won’t look so bad.”

“I suppose they couldn’t possibly look worse.” Illumi murmurs. “I need to keep strong for Killua. I can’t have him getting hurt because of my mistakes. I... don’t want you to get hurt either. My family have done you enough damage already.”

“They won’t hurt the golden boy, Illumi. You know that. And I’m a big boy... honestly, I don’t know why I have to keep telling people this. I’m the last person who needs protecting. You should know that.”

Illumi smiles like it physically hurts him to do so. He tugs his hand gently free of Hisoka’s and moves to stand, taking his phone with him. “I suppose Gon told you everything. Well, I appreciate your... support. And I am glad to hear that you don’t mean me or Killua any harm. I wouldn’t blame you if you did. Thank you for...” He waves his hand towards the empty space between them. Hisoka smiles beatifically. Illumi looks ready to drop. He looks completely broken, and Hisoka hates to see him that way. He’s always known that the Zoldycks would have their way when it came to their oldest son. Now Illumi is finally free, nothing seems to have changed.

He watches Illumi stride from the bar in the direction of the player’s accommodation. And he wonders when on earth he realised that he’s still so deeply in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! uwu


End file.
